Lucifer the demiurge
Backstory Character is created by Lekmos. In beginning Lucifer was alone in space, only know that he has to create world and so he did. He firstly created one universe and all it habitants and start observe how they act and behave. Time past and he saw how his created beings act and start to think could this beings do diferently, if i make some changes to them. Lucifer created another universe and make changes. And then third, fourth and and so on. But his created beings do what they do, conquering areas, causing havoc and turning evil. He start search what causes this and created his own guardians, beings what he start call angels. He created about 3 trillion angel, which included different class and power set. Most powerfull of his angel was ten winged archangel Samael, which was impued power enough create or destroy universe. Then he created one universe what he started call heaven, where Lucifer hinself and his angel would be using home. Also about same time he finds that there is some unnamed entity what turns habitants all around universes demons or horrible cretures, whom had been spread havoc all around multiverse. Lucifer start spread his own fate around universes, warning about demons and rewarding, those who follow would be rigtheous and get to paratise. Many years go forth and there no seem be end of battle of his angels and demons. Lucifer thinks what could end this and is shock, when one day his most powerfull and faitfull angel Samael march his throne room and declares war in heaven.... Lucifer has changed and upgraded Michael to new archangel. Lucifer then commaded Michael to kick Samael out of heaven,while he personally cast all fallen angels out of heaven. After war was over he go thinking what he just witnessed, he could be sure that he felted unnamed entitys precence in Samael. Lucifer didn`t get think this much more, when he heard from Michael, that Samael has begun his nephilim plan. Lucifer was outraged about this and commanded his angel to smite every nephilim in multiverse, and thus begins eradication plan of nephilims. Apperance and Personality Mostly time he appear (when he is heaven in his own personal room or throne room) tall muscular man with white loincloth. He has long blond hair, with no iris only white eyes with golden glowing. When he goes somewhere universe he appears still tall, but not muscular, still blond long hair, but this time he has iris colour deep sky blue. Also hes wearing light blue tuxedo and sometimes cylinder hat. He is egoist and stubborn personality. He don`t like take tips and help other. This is seeing when many times when Samael (still time loyal to heaven) did try tell his own ideas what could be wrong in universes, Lucifer simply did`t listen and telling hin that he knows best and has done this more longer time. There is still moments when some crisis comes too great, then he is willing to listen others and even work to stop depending crisis. Also another is even he has created mostly in universes habitants and beings, he doesn`t care all beings. He care only those who follow his ideas and orders. Even then he has times when he closes himself his own personal room and be there unknow times. According archangel Michael he still continues creating and doing something there. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawfull Neutral Date of Birth: Can`t remember Birthplace: Unnaed space by higher beings Weight: 120 kg (deity form), 70 kg (human form) Height: 2,50 m (deity form), 180 cm (human form) Likes: Creating universes and observing living beings in universes, being glorifyed Dislikes: Evil beings, those who wont follow his plans or follow his caommands Eye Color: Plank white whith golden glow (deity form), deep sky blue (human form) Hair Color: Blonde Hobbies: Creating niverses, punising those who don`t follow his faith. Values: Order MBTI: Status: Alive Affiliation: Himself, heaven Previous Affiliation: None Themes: When he finds you that you didn`t do confess and decide punish you Lucifer the demiurge (personal theme) When figthing in his glorius deity form Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Lucifer the demiurge, farther by angels, god by some habitants of universes, Blind idiot god by others habitants Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: Genderless, appears male. Classification: Creator deity Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Space-Time Manipulation (type 2), Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Immortality (type 4), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Soul Manipulation, divine Magic, Causality Manipulation, Resistance to causalty-, space-time manipulation and reality warping (to his own power level), Shapeshifting (Full conversion), Illusion Manipulation(Type 3), Avatar creation, Angel creation and Angel Manipulation(Archangel must be his precence and seraphs can break free. Full control cherubs and lower level angels) Attack Potency: Multi-Universe level, even he started create one universe at time, he eventyally destroyed 300 universes, which he think be too impure for salvation. This act make him little tired and stated to Michael that this was little over 1/3 of his power. Speed: Massively FTL+, can react and figth quintillion faster than light |''' Immeasurable Lifting Strength: '''Class Y+| Immeasurable Striking Strength:' Universal' |''' '''Multi-Universal Durability: Multi-Universal Stamina: Godlike Range: Multi-Universal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High. Weaknesses: Thinks he is most best perfect being and others doens`t stand change against him or are in creation because him, so is no surpise he underesmate his opponents, and won`t use full power start. Also his own created swords the sword of archangels to Samael and Michael can hurt him and eventyally bring him to his knees. Key: Human disguise |''' Full power/Deity form Note: Work in progress, there will be changes in future... Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Mattches: Category:Space-Time Manipulation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Evil Category:Tier 2 Category:Energy Users